Snowmobiles are designed to travel over snowy or icy surfaces and are thus equipped with a drive track for propulsion and two front skis for steering. The skis have smooth undersurfaces in order to glide over snowy or icy surfaces all the while providing control. However, the skis quickly wear when in contact with rough surfaces such as asphalt or cement, which surfaces are encountered on public roads, driveways, etc. Without any protection, the undersurfaces of the skis completely wear out in but a few thousand kilometers, which renders the snowmobile harder to control and thus less safe.
They are many inventions that allow snowmobiles to travel over snowless roads or other rough surfaces while protecting the undersurfaces of the skis from wear. However, these inventions are heavy, are not easily removable (they are left on the skis when not in use) and require tools to install or remove.
Accordingly, there is a need for a temporary wheel support for snowmobile that is light, allows for the easy installation and removal of the wheels without requiring any tools.